Diaries of a Phoenix
by JasperSAYSrelax128
Summary: I was brought back into this world by accident.....but I’m still here for a reason. My resurrection wasn’t expected.....but neither was my murder. Now I’m looking for them. I’m looking for my murderer.
1. Prologue

Summary:

Blue LeBarge didn't know what she was getting herself into. Of course, when do we ever? In fact, Blue didn't even know who she was. She was an average teenager, going to school, doing her work…except for being resurrected back into this world after her murder. Now, she's travelling the world alone, looking for the one person who knows what happened to her—how she died. She's looking for the person who murdered her. She's looking for them so she can kill them. But her journey is halted and she is thrown into the middle of an ancient war of the immortal…..a war that changes everything. But she soon finds herself in a predicament, for she was in the war before her new life. Before her resurrection. She was unknowingly in the war when she was murdered.

**Disclaimer:** This story belongs to me. I am doing the readers of a favor by posting this here instead of trying to get this published. Don't abuse the privilege by copying or stealing my work. This story may NOT be reposted or reworded in any way or form unless by me. In doing so, you are violating the law and will be reported.

Diaries of a Phoenix

By Jennifer Lynn Henderson

Aka JasperSAYSrelax128

.

Dedicated to Julie Mitchener

Aka Jules96

.

Prologue

IPSWICH, MASSACHUSETTS

The rain padded against the old, broken concrete of the sidewalks mutely in the background while the freezing cold of the night nipped at everything in sight. The remaining glow in the few nearby houses disappeared, sending the night into a darker scene. The remains of the fallen rain covered the cobbled road as it died down to a damp mist, and the evening fog crept in.

The newfound stillness of the night was disturbed as two dark, cloaked figures broke through the end of an alleyway, moving with valiant grace and exception speed. One was a taller while the other one was slightly shorter, and the hoods of their cloaks were up, keeping their faces from view. They stuck to the shadows as they crept down the damp, deserted old road, which was only lit by a single streetlamp with a dim, flickering glow. As they passed under the lamp, the flicker sparked before it completely burned out. The tiny flame inside the lamp sizzled to ashes as if it had been put out by suffocation.

"Don't do this sissy." The younger spoke in a hiss of a feminine voice as she trailed after the taller one.

"Why not?" the taller one replied without turning around.

"We don't need another. I can take them all by myself!" the shorter one said menacingly, raising her head towards the sky. The hood of her cloak fell from her head, exposing a wild, tangled mess of black hair that hung in her eyes seductively and dark, dark eyes that were framed with long lashes. She was around the age of 22. Her features were nothing less than god-like, ever line defined and her jaw a perfect sculpture with high set cheekbones. Her lips were plump and flawless, and bore the pout of a sly fox. The wild, blood-crazed look in her expression was strong and screamed murder.

The taller let out an amused laugh as she passed through huge, ancient gates and into the haunted cemetery.

"You couldn't take an eagle if it bit you." She said, spinning around to get a look at the shorter one. Fire and rage sparked in the shorter one's eyes, and her teeth barred into a menacing gesture. In a movement invisible to human eyes, she shot across the grounds and was in front of her ally in the matter of a nanosecond, grabbing a hold of the taller one's throat. The hood of the taller one fell, revealing features almost as beautiful as the shorter one. She had similar dark eyes, only more mature. She had long, straight black hair that casted a paler effect. She was older than the other, and her lips were not the plump, seductive pout that her sister had. They were thinner and set in a perfect shape. Her cheekbones weren't as high either, and her eyelashes weren't as long. She was the underdog of her sister, the one shoved aside.

"Do not forget that I am more powerful than you!" the shorter hissed. "I _can_ and _will _take down this race. I will be the queen as I am destined to." She finished, letting go of her throat.

"Whatever you say, sister." The taller murmured reluctantly, spinning back around and continuing through the graveyard. She was tired of her sister always coming before her, even though she was older. As she glided past the rows of old, broken headstones, she knew she was only here to serve her sister. 'Look out for Ecstasy' 'Serve Ecstasy' 'Make sure she isn't harmed' 'do as Ecstasy says, she's the wiser.' That's what she gets, she supposes. Her sister was the epitome of perfection, of evil. She was sinister, seductive, and also childish. She got what she wanted and trampled anyone in the process. She was a liar, a thief, a killer, a two-faced version of the devil. For even Ecstasy's true name, Exitium, meant destruction.

Her own name, Cassandra, meant 'she who is ignored'. She scoffed. How accurate.

She came to a stop at a large headstone at the end f the row. It was newer than the others.

"Father spoke of this one." Cassandra said.

"Father is a _fool!_" Ecstasy shrieked. Suddenly, the taller one spun around, narrowing her eyes into nothing less than a death glare.

"Father knows _everything._ If he knows something about this being, than they are important." Cassandra spoke, sick of her bratty, perfect sister.

"Whatever." Ecstasy brushed off her comment, and began skipping around the headstone while her sister started digging through the earth with her hands. She sang off-tune loudly and nonchalantly while she skipped. "And what are you thinking....bringing her into the war is going to accomplish?"

"I'm not sure," Cassandra admitted as she pulled a large jar free from the earth. "But it had better be something great." She stared at the jar in her hands with a thoughtful expression on her face. Her sister had stopped skipping and was standing behind her, staring at the jar in disbelief.

"You don't really expect....." Ecstasy trailed off, and her eyes moved from the jar and landed on her sister. "Sissy, this is insane!"

Ignoring her, Cassandra one took the lid off the jar and tipped the jar, pouring the contents into a line on the ground.

"You can't bring someone back to life without a body!" her sister screamed at her.

She picked up a broken branch that was laying on the ground and started drawing a five-pointed star pointing down in the grass around the ashes. It was the symbol of Satan.

"Ignis." She whispered, and then the star shaped in the grass caught on fire, engulfing the ashes in flames. Her sister stood behind her in a growing pit of rage, her teeth barred, a low hiss leaving her lips. Cassandra ignored her as she continued to chant words of an ancient language, and the fire began to grow and grow as the ashes burned. But as the ashes burned, they became whole. The outline of a body was seen faintly through the flames as it continued to grows and grow.

Finally, the fire went out.

Smoke surrounded the area as the two sisters stood side-by-side in growing tension. Ecstasy took the first steps forward, peering into the smoke, until she came to a stop in front of an unconscious girl with blood-red hair. But what drew her attention was not the color of her hair, nor the beautiful, exotic features of her face. What drew her attention was the tattoo of a flaming, red bird on the top of her upper arm, near her shoulder. Ecstasy let out a astonished, low, gasp "No..."

She stumbled backwards, before her eyebrows arched in pure fury and rage directed at her sister.

"She's one of _them!" _she shrieked. "You've created one of _them!"_

"What?" Cassandra asked in shock and fear of what she had done wrong.

"You didn't create one of _us_, you've created one of_ them!"_

"No, no, no, I don't see where I could have gone wrong—" Cassandra spoke in worry and stumbled for an answer. Her sister let out a strangled, hysterical laugh.

"HA! Wait until Father hears of this!" she screamed, before skipping into the darkness, and disappearing completely.

"No!" she screamed, stumbling after her sister, and away from the girl. She had really screwed up.

-

The girl woke with a jolt. She sat up, her body sweating and gasping for air as if she had just woken from a bad dream. She was completely naked as she sat on the freezing ground of cemetery the fog drifting around her. Quickly realizing this, she scrambled up from the ground, trying to find something, anything to cover herself with. But more than that, she noticed that she didn't know where she was, or why she was here. And as she looked around her worriedly, her eyes landed on one thing in front of her. It was the only thing she had left. It was a tombstone.

**BLUE ANNA LEBARGE**

**Loving daughter, sister, and friend.**

**January 18****th****, 1991-January 18****th****, 2008**

**CAUSE OF DEATH: MURDERED**

Shivering, she looked around the cemetery, but there was no one in sight. She was alone. The last line flashed through her mind over and over again.

_Murdered._

**Reviews = Cupcakes**


	2. Chapter 1: A Haunting

**Disclaimer: everything is mine. My plotline, my characters, my story, my ideas, my words. Do not take, copy, or reword any.**

Chapter 1: A Haunting

PRESENT DAY, ST. FRANCISVILLE, LOUISIANA

_December 1__st__, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Blue._

_But all I see is red..._

_Rise from the ashes: Emerge as new from something that has been destroyed. This expression alludes to the legendary phoenix, a bird that supposedly rose from the ashes of its funeral pyre with renewed youth._

_I keep making the connection between my resurrection and the phoenix tattoo on my arm. I must have had the tattoo in my previous life. Although I can't understand why on earth anyone would want to put ink in their skin to have forever, and eventually sag as your skin ages._

_Today is my first day in this town. I spent a month searching my last one, looking in every neighborhood, every school, every public building. My killer wasn't there. I'm not sure how I knew, but I just knew. I don't know how I'll know when I find them, but I think I'll just know. Maybe memories will come flooding back into my mind. Maybe I'll get a horrid feeling in my stomach. That's it—I'll feel sick, really sick. Like I've-gotta-jet-to-the-bathroom-before-I-hurl-all-over-every-kid-in-the-class kinda sick. Or maybe I'll feel incredible thrills of fear running through me, like I'm in a horror movie and I'm the last survivor of a group of kids, running for my dear life while trying to avoid getting chopped up. Maybe I'll end up jumping out of my seat and making a run for it._

_Maybe.....maybe I won't feel anything at all._

_No, I know I'll feel something and know. I know that when that feeling comes, it will be bad. The feeling will be scary, horrified..._

_The movers are here. Hopefully this town will provide some kind of information or even a sign. Goodbye Ohio and hello Louisiana._

_Blue_

As the movers finished unloading my clothes and furniture into the house, I walked outside and looked around. St. Francisville, Louisiana. Really, I liked to call it a big pile of green. But I liked it. The sad, scary looking trees with moss hanging from them menacingly and the deep, flooded swamps were a nice touch. How lovely.

I don't know what it was that drew me to this town. I had overheard a couple in Ohio discussing this town for vacation, calling it 'haunted'. If there was anything supernatural about this town, I would find it. And if there was a killer here, I would find them. I slid my hand in my pocket and gripped the handle of my pocket knife as I inspected the grounds of my new home.

I had bought an old Victorian house, well, to put it bluntly, out in the middle of the goddamn forest. The same spooky trees willowed and spiraled menacingly around it while moss draped from them. Not far off there was a swamp, and a little farther, a graveyard. Yea, creepy, I know. But if I were being honest, I'm glad that the graveyard was so close to my house. I liked to go sit in graveyards....it was the only place I felt like I belonged. For even though I was resurrected, I was still dead—my soul was still dead. I felt at peace back in a graveyard, with all the others who were dead.

I looked up at the two-story old house. It was painted a white that was chipped and cracked and barely looked white anymore. There was a large porch that looked like it came straight out of _To Kill a Mockingbird_, complete with wooden bench and all.

The house was supposedly haunted. A family lived in it once back in the civil war times. A man, wife, and three daughters, the ages of six, ten, and sixteen. One day, the mother left. She packed her bags and left the family, leaving her three daughters behind. The family was devastated. The father was devastated. He withdrew from his daughters more and more, until he went crazy and could no longer look into the faces of his daughters that looked so much like their mother, and he killed them. The house was such a bloody mess when the police arrived that they had a hard time identifying exactly what had happened. Either way, the father had disappeared and was never found.

This was the story I was told from the people who I bought the house from. So far I'd been here for, about.....20 minutes. No ghosts. Well, I guess I'll give it a day. I didn't really believe the story that the people told me, because human beings tend to overreact about things if they have the tiniest idea about something planted in their mind. And, for them, it was the murder. I've been murdered. And I've been brought back. I'm not exactly normal, though, and it shouldn't have been possible for me to come back. So I'm not totally pushing aside the idea that it was haunted.

Dry, fallen leaves crunched under my shoes as I walked through the moist, soggy grass. The fog was in at that moment, and as I walked deeper and deeper into the swamp-styled forest and away from my house, an unsettling feeling started to surround the cold, moist air. My breathing deepened as I struggled with the freezing air, and I could see it coming out in smoky fog in front of me. I zipped up my puffy Eskimo-jacket and stuffed my hands in the pockets, and continued through the forest with my long, dark, blood red hair draped around me.

Which brought on a whole new topic. I had tried to dye my hair, many times, but the dye just doesn't seem to work. It has no affect on my hair what-so-ever. Although my hair was red, my eyes were blue. I'm guessing that's where my parents had picked out my name. My eyes were a bright blue, and they stood out extraordinarily. I guess I was what people considered beautiful, although I didn't care. I didn't pay much attention to those things. Because I've been around the block, and when it comes down to it, those things really didn't matter. And as many people approached me, avoided me, thought I was a freak, it didn't matter because as soon as I destroyed my killer, I would be gone again. I would return back to the ground, where I belonged.

The fog had thickened and seemed to slow down in movement, until it seemed to freeze completely. The entire forest was still except for the crunching of the leaves beneath my steady footsteps. But as I continued through the forest, the fog did seem to take on a greater meaning. It seemed to lighten in some places and darken in others, it seemed to.....take on a shape. A design.

I squinted further into the fog, when fluttering, pounding wings startled me as a bird flew out of the sky and landed on a branch rather close to me. I jumped backwards and put my hand to my chest, where heart was pounding erratically. The design in the fog disappeared, and the fog seemed to thin out quickly. I looked over at the bird, which was staring back at me intently, with its head cocked to the side. But that wasn't the weird thing about the ginormous bird sitting on the branch, staring at me.

The weird thing was that there was a ginormous bird sitting on a branch, staring at me.

And that ginormous bird wasn't just a regular crow or raven—it was a weird type of vulture. It was huge, over half my size, with large wings that took up most of its body. It had a redish orange chest coloring, and an odd coloring around its eyes. It was a huge bird, and it was a killer. But as I stood in front of it, I didn't feel fear. I didn't feel anything except for a feeling of familiarity. That was the strange thing—familiarity. Not familiarity as if someone I had known all my life, but familiarity in comfort.

Unconsciously, I took a step toward the bird.

As I drew closer, I stared up into its large, deep, knowing eyes. And it stared back. With each step I grew closer, closer to what little information I might gather from this strange bird that was so out of place with the rest of this environment. But before I could get too close, its wings expanded into a huge gush of whirlwind, and it was gone.

I stood alone in the forest.

**TRAILER!**

**Here's a trailer I put together(take out the spaces):** http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=3tSrtc-Dy9M


	3. I'm back

Hey Fanfiction…..I'm back. I know it's been a year since I've written but you wouldn't believe what I've been through. I'm going to start writing everything again…but first, I owe it to myself, and you guys to write this one story and finish it before I continue any of my other stories. If you have ever liked any of my stories, please I beg you show me the respect to read this story. It's about me and what I've been through. It would mean the world to me.

Please Don't Hurt Me by: Jennifer Lynn Henderson. "Jen"

I was gonna start this off "I never meant to fall in love", but really, the truth is I meant to, but never thought I actually would.

And no, I don't mean the middle school teeny bopper "OHHH I LOOOVEE YOUUU" boyfriend girlfriend love, I mean the serious commitment, the bond of being in love. Something none of the books, none of the movies or plays or shows or stories have ever done justice.

Fuck I've doused myself up with drugs, hurt myself over and over, physically abused myself and other people… I've tried everything I can to forget this love. This love is so strong it shakes me, it tortures me, it won't ever let me forget, no matter how hard I try or what I do. This is a type of love you won't find everywhere, something that will never leave you. It was the best thing of my life to feel it. Now it's become the worst thing I'm trying to forget. It haunts me. Because of this I will never be the same, never walk through the world with the same head on my shoulders, I will never have hope of finding another.

This is my fucking story…what I've been through this past year, and what I'm trying to face to this day. It may not end well.


End file.
